Bosanskohercegovački muslimani i svetosavske proslave u monarhističkoj Jugoslaviji
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju U Kraljevini Jugoslaviji, gdje su brojne sfere javnog života bile predmetom političke manipulacije, identitet je bio područje preko kojeg su se prelamali interesi različitih struktura moći – nacionalnih elita, društvenih grupa, vjerskih zajednica... Bosna i Hercegovina je bila pokrajina koja je obilovala kolektivnim sporovima: čija je, ko u njoj vlada, ko u njoj treba da vlada, može li se promatrati kao zaseban politički i administrativni prostor, ko su bosanskohercegovački muslimani, postoji li razlika između prava i politike itd. Kako su sva ova pitanja potjecala iz zbilje srpsko-hrvatskih suprotnosti, interesa i pretenzija, to su različite teme javnog karaktera stavljane u osjetljivi kontekst borbe za identitet, lučen, dakako, od njegove interesne dimenzije i predočavan kao uznesenje vrijednosti i aksiom opstanka naroda koji obilježava. U ovom radu nastojat ću prikazati reperkusije afirmacije i promocije paradigme koja se predstavljala kao segment općeg naslijeđa troimenog naroda, u zemlji koja je oskudijevala demokratskim institucijama i nije bila lišena težnje da se nacionalni, historijski i kulturni simboli jednog naroda predstavljaju kao univerzalne vrijednosti čitave države. Premda se u Kraljevini Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca, u javnom životu, publicistici,političkom diskursu, naročito u pojedinim srbijanskim krajevima, osjećao snažan naboj antimuslimanskog raspoloženjaU srbijanskoj štampi i publicistici tokom dvadesetih tekstovi o islamu i muslimanima često su bili prožeti netrpeljivošću, šovinizmom, historijskim osudama, atavizmima svake vrste. Sve te tekstove karakterizira nizak nivo poznavanja islama i težnja da se muslimani prikažu , ipak su državne vlasti nastojale imati korektan pristup prema islamu, islamskim ustanovama i simbolima. Vlasti se nisu uplitale u šerijatska i doktrinarna islamska pitanja (barem kad je o Bosni i Hercegovini riječ), niti su, načelno uzevši, sputavale autonomna islamska tijela u obavljanju njihovih statutom propisanih dužnosti. Ipak, tamo gdje su im ovlasti omogućavale, vlasti se nisu libile nametati rješenja i odluke koje nisu bile u skladu sa željama i interesima vjerske uprave muslimana u Bosni i Hercegovini. To se prvenstveno odnosilo na kadrovska rješenja u sektoru prosvjete, ali i organiziranje školskih svečanosti povodom državnih praznika i jubileja. Slučaj Šerijatske gimnazije Nakon ujedinjenja Šerijatsku sudačku školu i Šerijatsku gimnaziju u Sarajevu, obje škole, vodio je direktor Muhamed ef. Dizdar. Dizdar je bio solidan rukovodilac, s kojim je Islamska zajednica bila veoma zadovoljna.O Muhamed-ef. Dizdaru pogledati: hfz. Mahmud Traljić, Istaknuti Bošnjaci, Sarajevo: El-Kalem, 1998, 71-76. Međutim, kako je vođenje dva zavoda bio težak teret, naročito usljed njihove prostorneodvojenosti, Dizdar se 1922. godine obratio Pokrajinskoj upravi za Bosnu i Hercegovinu s molbom da mu se olakša trenutna pozicija. Pokrajinska uprava je brzo reagirala i zatražila od reisul-uleme Čauševića da se saglasi s njenom namjerom da na čelo Šerijatske gimnazije, mjesto Dizdara, bude postavljen Antun Figurić, dotadašnji direktor gimnazije u Mostaru. Obrazloženje je bilo da je Figurićeva pozicija u Mostaru postala neodrživa, a budući da mu je ostala samo još jedna godina do penzije, njegovo prihvatanje od strane muslimana bilo bi human gest prema ugroženom sunarodnjaku - pritom žrtva koja bi trajala samo godinu dana. Kako su Čauševiću od strane načelnika Bogoštovnog odjeljenja Krsmanovića date garancije da će nakon Figurićevog penzioniranja na čelo gimnazije ponovo doći musliman, reisul-ulemi nije preostalo ništa drugo nego da se saglasi sa zahtjevom nadležnih vlasti. Po isteku Figurićevog mandata, 20. 9. 1923. godine, Ministarstvo vjera je obznanilo da će na čelo Šerijatske gimnazije imenovati Saliha Safvetef. Bašića, profesora Šerijatske sudačke škole, kandidata kojeg je podržavao i reisul-ulema Čaušević. Međutim, Ministarstvo vjera ubrzo je promijenilo odluku: zadržalo je Saliha Safvet-ef. Bašića na mjestu profesora Šerijatske sudačke škole, a za direktora Šerijatske gimnazije predložilo dotadašnjeg direktora Trebinjske gimnazije Dušana Tamindžića. Tamindžićevo postavljenje sankcionirano je kraljevim ukazom od 4. 11. 1923,Arhiv Bosne i Hercegovine (dalje: ABH), Sarajevo, Pokrajinska uprava (dalje: PU), sign. 9447/prez. Mi Aleksandar I. čime je iznevjereno obećanje dato reisul-ulemi od strane načelnika Bogoštovnog odjeljenja prilikom imenovanja Antuna Figurića. Samo tri dana nakon Tamindžićevog postavljenja Ministarstvo vjera načinilo je novi korak koji je bio u koliziji sa interesima vjerskih vlasti u sferi prosvjetnih rješenja: Muhamed ef. Dizdar, nekadašnji direktor dva zavoda, smijenjen je sa mjesta direktora Šerijatske sudačke škole, a na njegovo mjesto postavljen je Ibrahim ef. Sarić, šerijatski sudija iz Sarajeva, čije je ime bilo u opciji za direktora Šerijatske gimnazije, ukoliko se Bašić ne bi saglasio da prihvati spomenutu dužnost. Sarićevo imenovanje potvrđeno je kraljevim ukazom 10. 11. 1923,ABH, Sarajevo, PU, sign. 9448/prez. Mi Aleksandar I. čime je na čelo Šerijatske sudačke škole prvi put od njenog osnutka 1887. došla osoba bez saglasnosti prvog čovjeka Islamske zajednice u Bosni i Hercegovini. Reisul-ulema Čaušević ulagao je proteste Ministarstvu vjera (ministru dr. Vojislavu Janjiću), ali bezuspješno. Isticao je da su spomenutim imenovanjima izigrana utvrđena pravila i stečena prava muslimana u oblasti školstva. “... opažam da se moji predlozi koji se baziraju na slovu zakona mimoilaze i to baš u takvim pitanjima koja bi samo mogla služiti ugledu naše države.”ABH, Sarajevo, Veliki župan Sarajevske oblasti (dalje: VŽSO), sign. 722/pov. Govor Edhema Mulabdića na LIX. redovnoj sjednici Narodne skupštine. Prilog dopisu Ministarstva vjera Muslimansko odjeljenje v. br. 77, 17. 3. 1924 velikom županu Sarajevo. Za razliku od reisul-uleme Čauševića, pojedini bošnjački poslanici imali su manje takta prema nadležnim državnim vlastima. Prema Edhemu Mulabdiću, Tamindžićevo imenovanje bilo je potvrda kako presedan postaje pravilo: “... Srbi dolaze s tim zahtevom i kažu: kad je mogao biti jedan katolik u jednom muslimanskom zavodu sa internatom, zašto ne može tamo biti Srbin.”Isto. Tako je imenovan Tamindžić, premda je bilo najmanje deset kvalificiranih, pritom spremnih profesora muslimana koji su mogli biti imenovani. Revoltiran zbog njegove primjedbe, Mulabdić je poručio da se zapitaju “kako bi izgledalo, da se n.pr. g. Maglajlić ili g. Korkut, kao ljudi duhovni, postave na jednu bogosloviju gde ima i internat, i da oni propisuju kad će pravoslavna ili katolička deca ustajati, kad će se Bogu moliti i kad će druge poslove raditi” Isto.. Osobe na koje su Mulabdićeve primjedbe bile adresirane, međutim, nisu se osobito uzrujavale zbog upućenih riječi kritike, što potvrđuje i činjenica da je nakon Dušana Tamindžića na mjesto direktora Šerijatske gimnazije u Sarajevu, ponovo bez privole nadležnih muslimanskih vjerskih struktura, bio postavljen profesor Đorđe Vasković. Spor oko Dana sv. Save U § 12 Vidovdanskog ustava iz 1921. godine država je zabranila prisilno prisustvo lica na vjerskim svečanostima drugih religija osim u dva slučaja: kad je riječ o državnim praznicima i svečanostima, odnosno kad to nalaže zakon za osobe koje su podložne očinskoj, tutorskoj i vojnoj vlasti.Ustav Kraljevine Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca, Zagreb, 1921, 6-7. Za vrijeme Kraljevine Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca, u kojoj su dominirali konzervativni srbijanski krugovi, okrenuti pravoslavnim i monarhističkim tradicijama, praznik jedne konfesije dobio je državno obilježje: riječ je o 27. januaru - Danu svetog Save, kojeg je državna ideologija prihvatila kao promotora narodne prosvjete na južnoslavenskim prostorima, što je podrazumijevalo obilježavanje spomenutog datuma kao “opšteg državno-školskog praznika” koji se u svim školama unutar kraljevine imao proslavljati “u širokom duhu verske snošljivosti i narodnog jedinstva”. ABH, Sarajevo, VŽSO, sign. 414/30. Veliki župan Sarajevske oblasti. Prosvjetno odjelenje. Broj: 302/29. Svim državnim i privatnim gimnazijama, učiteljskim, građanskim i osnovnim školama u Sarajevskoj oblasti, Školskom nadzorniku za grad Sarajevo, Sreskom Školskom Nadzorniku u Sarajevu i Višegradu. Za Islamsku zajednicu u Bosni i Hercegovini vjerska snošljivost i narodno jedinstvo bile su neupitne vrijednosti koje je, smatrali su njeni predstavnici, trebalo uvijek iznova afirmirati u stvarnom životu zajedničke države. Međutim, upravo je insistiranje na proslavi Dana sv. Save u državnim školama, među djecom svih konfesija, prema njihovom mišljenju, bilo direktna i nesporna negacija tih vrijednosti - evidentan atak na vjerska prava i islamske osjećaje muslimana u Bosni i Hercegovini. Sv. Sava je, isticali su, pravoslavni crkveni svetac, a po jasnim propisima islama, “muslimanska školska mladež ne smije prisustvovati svetkovanju crkvenih svetaca ma u kojoj formi oni bili” ABH, Sarajevo, Kraljevska banska uprava Drinske banovine (dalje: KBUDB), sign. 341/ pov. Reis-ul-ulema za Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Broj 67/930. Kraljevskoj banskoj upravi Drinske banovine (Prosvjetno odelenje).. Tokom dvadesetih godina reisul-ulema za Bosnu i Hercegovinu Džemaludin ef. Čaušević slao je više podnesaka na različite adrese: Zemaljskoj vladi, Pokrajinskoj upravi, Ministarskom savjetu. U svim aktima insistirao je da narodne škole ne trebaju biti poprište vjerske propagande, da ostanu samo hramovi prosvjete, za dobrobit djece, ali i države i društva u cjelini. Državne vlasti, međutim, nisu se obazirale na dopise muslimanskog vjerskog poglavara, pa su sva djeca svakog 27. januara morala prisustvovati školskim svečanostima upriličenim povodom spomenutog praznika. Početkom 1930. započet je pravi mali rat pismima, pritužbama i objašnjenjima reisul-uleme za Bosnu i Hercegovinu i nadležnih državnih struktura. Prvo je Ministarstvo prosvjete 2. 12. 1928. izdalo naređenje kojim je regulirano obilježavanje Svetosavskog praznika u narodnim školama: u školama sa homogenom pravoslavnom omladinom raspored svečanosti imao se obavljati prema sporazumu crkvenih i školskih vlasti, dok se u školama u konfesionalno izmiješanim sredinama crkveni obred trebao odvojiti od opće državne svečanosti - na prvom dijelu svetkovine prisustvovali bi samo pravoslavni, dok bi drugi pohodila sva omladina, bez obzira na vjeroispovijest.ABH, Sarajevo, VŽSO, sign. 414/30. Činjenica da je navedeno naređenje izdato tek koncem 1928. veoma je indikativna, jer ukazuje kako ranijih godina crkveno-vjerski i svjetovno-prosvjetni sadržaji u školskim manifestacijama povodom Svetosavskog praznika nisu bili strogo odvajani jedni od drugih. Ipak, za reisul-ulemu Čauševića razdvajanje vjerskog od svjetovnog dijela svečanosti nije ništa mijenjalo na njenom karakteru: ona je za njega jednako ostajala pravoslavna vjerska svetkovina, na kojoj muslimanska djeca, temeljem jasnih islamskih propisa, nisu mogla prisustvovati. Otuda, isticao je, ako već nema spremnosti državnih vlasti da se obilježavanje pravoslavnog sveca odstrani iz škola, minimum dobre volje i poštivanja tuđeg prava bilo bi neprisiljavanje muslimanske omladine da dolazi na školske svečanosti kojim se proslavlja Svetosavski praznik. Kako su svi njegovi prijedlozi ostajali bez odgovora, reisul-ulema za Bosnu i Hercegovinu je 11. 1. 1930. uputio dopis svim muftijskim uredima u Bosni i Hercegovini kojim im je naložio da putem povjerenstava i vjeroučitelja pozovu sve muslimane u pokrajini da ne dozvoljavaju svojoj djeci prisustvovanje svetosavskim svečanostima, “i da ne šalju svoju djecu u škole na dan 27/I svake godine”,ABH, Sarajevo, KBUDB, sign. 627/30. Reis-ul-ulema za Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Broj: 30/30. Svim muftijskim uredima u Bosni i Hercegovini. “kada i onako nema nastave” Arhiv Jugoslavije (dalje: AJ), Beograd, Ministarstvo prosvjete (dalje: MPr), sign. 66-258- 500. Reis-ul-ulema za Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Broj: 115/30. Kraljevskoj banskoj upravi, prosvjetno odelenje, Sarajevo.. Svoj poziv reisul-ulema je obrazlagao vjerskim, ali i društvenim razlozima: “Danas, kada se traži zavođenje reda i mira u svim državnim granama uprave referira na šestojanuarski režim i njegove devize, op. a, veoma je važna potreba da se osigura vjerski mir i otkloni vjersko uznemirenje kod muslimana.”Isto “Muslimani nemogu”, tumačio je svoj istup Prosvjetnom odjeljenju Kraljevske banske uprave Drinske banovine, “mirno gledati, da se njima i njihovoj djeci nameće ono što sveopća vjera Islam zabranjuje. Islam sa svojim temeljnim propisima u Kuranu najstrožije zabranjuje, da ljudi uzimaju po sebi za svece pojedine smrtnike, pa da tako u Vjeru u Jednoga Boga miješaju i ono što vjera zabranjuje.”Isto Svoj zahtjev temeljio je “na jasnim verskim propisima, koji su našli garanciju i u Autonomnom Štatutu § 138 tačka 4, kao i u § 146 t. 4”. Isto Čim su zaprimili reisul-ulemin dopis, muftijski uredi su ga proslijedili upravama škola sa pozivom da se po njemu ravnaju. U isto vrijeme poslala je Banska uprava šifriranom depešom svim sreskim poglavarima i upravama srednjih škola naređenje da se muslimanskim vjeroučiteljima strogo zabrani postupanje po reisul-uleminom raspisu i sprečavanje djece da dolaze na proslavu Sv. Save. O poduzetim koracima informirano je Ministarstvo prosvjete, a reisul-ulemi je pismeno saopćeno da se proslava mora održati po naređenju Ministarstva prosvjete P. br. 20521. od 28. 12. 1928, te da se školskoj mladeži u školama ne smiju davati nikakva saopćenja, naređenja ili pozivi bez znanja i privole nadležnih školskih vlasti. ABH, Sarajevo, KBUDB, sign. 414/pov. Za reisul-ulemu bio je to veliki udarac koji je vjerski poglavar muslimana protumačio kao atak na njegova zakonska prava; razočaran držanjem Banske uprave uputio je 23. 1. 1930. predstavku, prožetu bijesom i očajem, ministru prosvjete Božidaru Maksimoviću - posljednji pokušaj da se problem obilježavanja Svetosavskog praznika riješi povoljno po zajednicu koju je predstavljao. U predstavci je obrazložio implikacije naredbe Banske uprave, ali i ukazao na neodrživost pozicije reisul-uleme u uvjetima nepoštivanja zakonskih propisa koji reguliraju njegovu djelatnost: :“Ova naređenja Kraljevske banske uprave idu samo za tim, da zaštite versku propagandu po školama, jer zaprečavati verskim vlastima izdavanje potrebnih naređenja, a dozvoljavati, da pojedini popovi prijete islamskim veroučiteljima, da pojedine nastavnice javno pred školskom muslimanskom mladeži govore: ‘Treba da se slavi Sveti Sava i da se zna, da je jedina prava vera pravoslavna vera’, da pojedini sreski poglavari, pozivajući se na svoje titule prijete islamskim veroučiteljima, da moraju slaviti crkvenog sveca Svetog Savu,mnogo, vrlo mnogo znači. ... molim Vas Gospodine Ministre, - da mi pismeno odgovorite jeli se Vi slažete sa ovakovim naređenjima i jeste li pripravni zabraniti da se od naših škola ne prave crkve i poprište za ma kakvu versku propagandu. Meni je veoma neugodno isticati, da za vremena tuđinske uprave kroz četrdeset godina nijesmo imali ovakovih događaja, niti nam se je namećalo svetkovanje ma kakovih crkvenih svetaca, pa je vrlo žalosno, da naši ljudi to čine i da naša narodna vlada to zaštićava. Kroz jedanaest godina nijesam bio u stanju da dobijem jasan odgovor na moje mnogobrojne prestavke, za to ponovno molim Gospodine Ministre, da mi posve jasno odgovorite, pa u kojem pravcu bilo, jer sam odlučio, da ovo stanje više ne trpim, jer nema smisla da država plaća nekakve vjerske prestavnike islamske zajednice, i da ne uvažava njihove opravdane zahteve, koji su vazda u interesu i same države.”AJ, Beograd, MPr, sign. 66-258-500. Reis-ul-ulema za Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Broj: 155. Gospodinu Božidaru Maksimoviću, ministru prosvete, Beograd. Pismo zaprimljeno u Ministarstvu prosvjete 28. 1. 1930. Isti dan kad je reisu-l-ulema napisao predstavku ministru Maksimoviću - činjenica koju vjerski starješina muslimana očito nije mogao znati - Banska uprava primila je depešu ministra prosvjete, odnosno pomoćnika ministra unutrašnjih poslova, kojom je odobrena njena zabrana objavljivanja poziva reisul-uleme muslimanskoj školskoj omladini, ali i naloženo da se škole najhitnije obavijeste da učenici muslimanske vjeroispovijesti ne moraju prisustvovati svetosavskoj proslavi.ABH, Sarajevo, KBUDB, sign. 368/pov Depeša nije podrazumijevala trajno rješenje problema, niti je naglašeno da se odnosi samo na predstojeći Svetosavski praznik. U međuvremenu, paralelno s pismom Maksimoviću, reisul-ulema je slao dopise pojedinim direktorima osnovnih i srednjih škola, sreskim načelnicima i drugim ličnostima javnog života od kojih je tražio podršku i razumijevanje za svoje zahtjeve. Koliko je njegova kampanja bila efikasna, može se zaključiti iz službenih izvještaja nadležnih pokrajinskih struktura. Nakon 27. 1. 1930. Banska uprava je izvijestila više organe vlasti o završenom obilježavanju vetosavskog praznika, za koje je iznijela da se nije bitnije razlikovalo od svečanosti i akademija ranijih godina. Apstrahirajući izolirane slučajeve neprimjerenih izjava i recitacija u pojedinim školama, u ogromnoj većini školskih zavoda, istaknuto je da su svečanosti prošle u miru i toleranciji, uz učešće sve djece, bez razlike njihove vjerske pripadnosti. Što se tiče muslimanskih roditelja, najveći broj njih nije poslušao svog vrhovnog vjerskog starješinu: :“Poziv reis-ul-uleme na muftije da putem veroučitelja zabrane muslimanskoj deci prisustvovanje na svečanost nije imao uspeha. Tako sam konstatovao”, kaže izvjestilac, “da je baš u onim osnovnim školama, koje pohađaju skoro isključivo deca islamske vere, broj prisutne dece bio vrlo velik. Šta više dali su i dečiji roditelji na pitanje jednog od upravitelja vrlo rado svoj pristanak ne samo da deca prisustvuju svečanosti nego i da sudeluju u izvođenju programa. Skoro u svim školama izvodila su program deca bez razlike vere, samo se je u većini slučajeva pazilo na to da muslimanska deca ne pevaju himnu Sv. Save, koja ima više verski karakter.”ABH, Sarajevo, KBUDB, sign. 627/30. Kr. Banska uprava Drinske banovine. Gospodinu Predsedniku Ministarskog Saveta. Ministru prosvete. Prijepis. Također pogledati: ABH, Sarajevo, KBUDB, sign. 414/pov. Premda navedeni izvještaj može izgledati isuviše optimističnim sa stanovišta državnih interesa, nema razloga da dovodimo u pitanje njegovu historijsku osnovanost, tim prije što naglašeni obim prisustva i učešća odgovara intenzitetu upornosti s kojom je reisu-l-ulema Čaušević tražio izuzeće muslimanske djece od obilježavanja Svetosavskog praznika. Reisul-ulema je smatrao da lojalnost zajedničkoj državi i kraljevskoj porodici ne podrazumijeva lojalnost vjerskim simbolima i tradicijama ugrađenim u ideologiju nove države. S druge strane, običan muslimanski svijet, naročito u gradskim sredinama, lojalnost državi, kralju i novim simbolima smatrao je sastavnim dijelom vlastitog opredjeljenja da učestvuje u različitim formama društvenog života nove državne zajednice. Državne vlasti, dakako, nisu bile zadovoljne Čauševićevom kampanjom u pogledu sporne vetkovine. U jednom izvještaju Uprave policije u Sarajevu istaknuto je da je svrha njegovih pisama sarajevskim vjeroučiteljima, u kojima ih je pozivao da ne dopuste prisustvo muslimanske djece na svetosavskim proslavama, njegovo nastojanje “da se populariše u muslimanskim masama” ABH, Sarajevo, KBUDB, sign. 672/30. Uprava policije u Sarajevu. Pov. br. 253/50. Kr. Banskoj upravi Drinske banovine u Sarajevu. Izvještaj upućen 10. 2. 1930.. Navedeno je da je u istu svrhu Čaušević na sijelima čitao prijepis pisma koje je uputio kralju Aleksandru, u kojem se žalio na ministra prosvjete Božu Maksimovića, te održao vaz u Begovoj džamiji u kojem je osudio postupak prosvjetnih vlasti. Međutim, da Čauševićeva kampanja nipošto nije bila nekakav privatni kapric, pokazala je konfrontacija koju su sa državnim vlastima u vezi sa svetosavskom proslavom imali muslimanski zvaničnici početkom tridesetih, za koje se smatralo da su došli na pozicije voljom Beograda. Tako je u aktu Vrhovnog vjerskog starješinstva Islamske zajednice od 2. 1. 1932. ministru prosvjete Božidaru Maksimoviću skrenuta pažnja na koliziju između rasprostranjene proslave Sv. Save u državnim školama i propisa pozitivnih zakona, naročito novog zakonodavstva Islamske zajednice, u kojem je izrijekom određeno da se pripadnici islama ne mogu prinuđivati da sarađuju ili prisustvuju manifestacijama koje nose obilježje isključivo druge vjere.AJ, Beograd, MPr, sign. 66-86-254. Vrhovno starešinstvo Islamske verske zajednice Kraljevine Jugoslavije. Br. pov. 127/31. Kao dodatni dokaz neodrživosti dotične svečanosti navedena je odluka Državnog savjeta Kraljevine Jugoslavije kojom je poništeno rješenje ministra prosvjete o otpuštanju iz službe vjeroučitelja Osnovne škole u Velikoj Kladuši Hasana ef. Rizvića zbog sprovođenja naredbe reisu-l-uleme za Bosnu i Hercegovinu od 11. 1. 1930. o neprisustvovanju muslimanske djece svetosavskim proslavama u državnim školama.AJ, Beograd, MPr, sign. 66-86-254. Državni savet Kraljevine Jugoslavije. Broj: 19977/31 6. 1931. Odluka Državnog savjeta u slučaju Hasana ef. Rizvića unijela je novu dinamiku u tretman svetosavskog problema početkom tridesetih. Ulema-medžlis u Sarajevu iskoristio je dotičnu odluku i prezentirao je područnim vjerskim strukturama. Pogledati: Arhiv Rijaseta Islamske zajednice u Bosni i Hercegovini (ARIZBH), Sarajevo, Ulemamedžlis (UM), 1931, neobrađeno. Ulema-medžlis u Sarajevu. Broj: 679/31. Muftijstvu u Tuzli. Koncem augusta 1931. sva sreska vakufska povjerenstva bila su upoznata sa sadržajem odluke Državnog savjeta. U zanimljivom podnesku Sreske ispostave u Gradačcu IV. Prosvjetnom odjeljenju Kraljevske banske uprave Vrbaske banovine (21. 1. 1932) navodi se kako je u gradačačkim školama, usljed raspisa Ulema-medžlisa, nastao poremećaj u pripremi svetosavske proslave - svi islamski vjeroučitelji saopćili su muslimanskoj djeci da neće učestvovati u svetosavskoj proslavi, “a da su već programi određeni i uloge djeci dodelene.” Pogledati: AJ, Beograd, MPr, sign. 66-86-254. Sreska ispostava u Gradačcu. Pov. br. 19/1932. Kraljevskoj banskoj upravi IV. Prosvetno odelenje u Banjaluci. Četiri dana kasnije Kraljevska banska uprava Vrbaske banovine zatražila je od Ministarstva prosvjete službeno objašnjenje u pogledu primjenjivosti odluke Državnog savjeta. Ministar prosvjete Božidar Maksimović ostao je pri odlukama ranijih ministara da proslava od 27. januara nije vjerski obred, već priznanje škole “jednoj velikoj istorijskoj figuri, koja je učinila najviše za našu nacionalnu prosvetu i kulturu.” Pogledati: AJ, Beograd, MPr, sign. 66-86-254. Ministarstvoprosvete Kraljevine Jugoslavije. Opšte odjeljenje. P. br. 14 reisul-ulemi Maglajliću. U navedenom dopisu je naglašeno da će se najstrožije kazniti svaki đački izostanak sa predstojeće svetosavske proslave, ma kojoj konfesiji đak pripadao.] U dotičnoj odluci izričito je navedeno da je Sv. Sava crkveni i vjerski, a ne državni ili školski praznik.“... Sveti Sava po zakonu o praznicima je verski praznik a ne državni ....” Obimna prijepiska između Vrhovnog starješinstva i državnih vlasti na koncu je rezultirala rješenjem Ministarstva prosvjete od 31. 12. 1932, kojim je određeno da se učenici islamske vjeroispovijesti ne smiju primoravati da prisustvuju drugom dijelu svetosavske proslave koji je označen kao državno-školska svečanost.Prosvjetni glasnik, XLIX; br. 1, Sarajevo, 1933, 17 Ovo kompromisno rješenje, međutim, u cijelosti je abolirano čl. 4. Pravila o vršenju vjerskih dužnosti učenika narodnih škola od 10. 6. 1935, kojim je ponovo propisano da svjetovnom (državno-školskom) dijelu svetosavske proslave obavezno moraju prisustvovati svi učenici bez obzira kojoj konfesiji pripadali.Službene novine Kraljevine Jugoslavije, XVII; br. 147-XXXV, Beograd, 1935, 534. Pravila o vršenju verskih dužnosti učenika narodnih škola Problem obilježavanja Svetosavskog praznika ostao je aktuelan sve vrijeme prve jugoslavenske države. Potkraj 1938. Ulema-medžlis u Sarajevu usvojio je odluku kojom je naredio svim područnim vjeroučiteljima da zabrane učenicima islamske vjeroispovijesti učešće u proslavi Sv. Save, “jer je to proslava čisto vjerskog pravoslavnog karaktera”.Denis Bećirović, O položaju Islamske vjerske zajednice u Kraljevini Jugoslaviji (1929- 1941), Sarajevo: Historijska traganja, Institut za istoriju, 2008, br. 2, 202. Dostupna dokumentacija ukazuje da su se čak 1941. godine, pred sami rat, vodile prijepiske i rasprave nadležnih vjerskih struktura i državnih vlasti o pitanju kršenja prava muslimana da njihova djeca budu izuzeta od prisustva svetosavskim proslavama.Pogledati: ABH, Sarajevo, KBUDB, sign. 2112/pov. Recitiranje svetosavske pjesmice: prijepiska povodom dojava da je Mešanović Hamid, učitelj u Drinskom, Srez višegradski, tražio od muslimanske djece da učestvuju u svetosavskoj proslavi. Argumentacija je uvijek bila ista: Islamska zajednica je tvrdila da su prisustvo i učešće muslimanske djece na svetosavskim akademijama bili proizvod pritisaka i primoravanja od strane nadležnih školskih struktura, a uz blagoslav nadležnog ministarstva, dok su državni organi isticali da je sudjelovanje muslimanskih đaka uvijek bilo isključivo posljedicom slobodne volje i opredjeljenja njihovih roditelja da i njihova djeca dadnu doprinos obilježavanju datuma koji je značajan za narodno jedinstvo zajedničke domovine. Zaključak Iz navedenih razmatranja teško je izvesti generalni zaključak. Nesporno su ambicije vlasti podrazumijevale indoktrinaciju omladine u duhu prepoznatljivih simbola nove državne zajednice. Istovremeno, pretenciozno bi bilo tvrditi kako su iza nametnutih rješenja u prosvjetnoj i ideološkoj sferi, bilo personalnih bilo sadržajnih, stajala nastojanja da se vrši vjerska agitacija među muslimanima. S druge strane, za muslimanske vjerske zvaničnike, pored staranja o vjerskom identitetu muslimana, cijela stvar je imala i osjetljivu pravnopolitičku dimenziju – pravo na ingerencije i ovlasti potvrđene pozitivnim zakonskim propisima, autonomnim statutom i državnim ustavom. Reisul-ulema je tražio da se njegova riječ poštuje, jer se time poštuju zakoni i uredbe države, što je u funkciji autonomnosti zajednice koju predvodi. Državne vlasti, opet, prihvatale su njegovu argumentaciju samo ako nije bila u suprotnosti sa ciljevima nacionalne politike, odnosno partijskim i ideološkim koncepcijama vladajućih beogradskih krugova. Tako se identitet u Bosni i Hercegovini za vrijeme monarhističke Jugoslavije još jednom potvrdio kao prijeporno područje susretanja različitih nacionalnih, političkih i kulturnih interesa. THE MUSLIMS OF BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA AND ST. SAVA CELEBRATIONS IN THE YUGOSLAV MONARCHY (Summary) This work tells about the attitude of Bosnian Muslims towards the obligation of celebrating the St. Sava Day in state schools during the Kingdom of Yugoslavia. Using primary historical sources the author provided the facts explaining character and implications of the dispute between rais al-ulama for Bosnia and Herzegovina, who cared for spiritual identity of the community he represented, and the state authorities, which wasn’t deprived of aspiration to use national, historical and cultural symbols of one nation as universal values of the whole country. The ambition of the authorities clearly understood the indoctrination of youth in the spirit of symbols of the new state community. But at the same time, there is no evidence that their intention was to pursue religious agitation among Muslims. On the other hand, for Muslim religious officials, apart from protecting Muslim religious integrity, it was the matter of respecting positive law regulations, the autonomy of Islamic community and the state constitution. The issue of identity in Bosnia and Herzegovina during the Yugoslav monarchy once again proved itself as contestable region of intersection of different national, political and cultural interests. (Translated by author)